yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Trade mark
İngilizce - Türkçe 1.Tescilli marka, ticarî marka 2.alameti farika 3.ticaret ünvanı Hukuk 4.ticari marka 5.marka isim trademark 6.patent trademark 7.markalar trade marks 8.ticari markalar Ticaret trade marks 9.ayırtaç trademark 10.ticari trademark 11.belirgin özellik isim trademark 12.ticaret markası Ticaret trademark İngilizce - Arapça 1.طم طم tm 2.علامة تجارية noun trademark İngilizce - İngilizce 1.A mark adopted by a manufacturer to distinguish his productions from those made by other persons 2.commercial symbol; imprint a commercial symbol 3.Four marks used by merchants and other to identify their products and services: (1) true trademarks, (2) service marks, (3) collective marks, and (4) certification marks 4.A trade mark can be a letter, number, word, phrase, sound, smell, shape, logo, picture, aspect of packaging or any combination of these, which is used to distinguish goods and services of one trader from those of another 5.a trade mark is another of those rights, along with a patent and a copyright, which form that branch of the law known as intellectual property If someone carries on business using a particular device, mark, name, logo or design then they do so with the benefit of a trade mark Some trademarks are capable of registration, although there are strict rules as to what can and cannot be registered An attempt by someone to trade under the trade mark of another amounts to a passing off and is actionable in the courts 6.A trade mark is a word, phrase, slogan, symbol or design which may be used to identify the source of goods or services It acts like a badge and provides the holder with the exclusive right to use the mark for the holder's goods and services and prevent other persons or businesses from using the same mark for their own goods and services as a means of benefiting from the holder's existing business or goodwill Trade marks may be registered under statute or simply exist at common law 7.plural form of trade mark, trade marks 8.To register something as a trademark trademark 9.A word, symbol, or phrase used to identify a particular company's product and differentiate it from other companies' products. Indicated by the symbol ™, when registered with a government authority it is sometimes indicated by the symbol ® trademark 10.To so label a product trademark 11.TM trademark. 12.Fathometer A trade mark 13."Any sign capable of being represented graphically which is capable of distinguishing goods or services of one undertaking from those of another undertaking" (UK Trade Marks Act 1994) Reklam Trademark 14.Any symbol (word, logo, etc ) used by a company to distinguish its goods/services from those offered by others trademark 15.* An officially registered and legally restricted name, symbol or representation, the use of which is restricted to its owner trademark 16.A name, symbol, or other device identifying a product, officially registered and legally restricted to the use of the owner or manufacturer trademark 17.A word, phrase, graphic image, or other symbol used to represent a business, commercial, or other organization Trademarks are used to identify the organization to the public and to consumers and are intended to identify the organization's products and services as well To be recognized as a trademark, the word, phrase, graphic image, or symbol must be registered with the U S Patent and Trademark Office (in the United States) or, in the case of other countries, with the appropriate authority for that country trademark 18.A "trademark" is the name of a product made by a particular person or company Thus, "Chevrolet" is the trademark for some of the automobiles made by General Motors, Inc Click HERE for more information on trademarks trademark 19.Protected by law, a registered symbol or device used exclusively by a single merchant or manufacturer on his goods to distinguish them from the goods made and sold by others trademark 20.a distinctive mark of authenticity, through which the products of particular manufactures or the vendible commodities of particular merchants may be distinguished from those of others trademark 21.A word, symbol, or phrase used to identify a particular companys product and differentiate it from other companies products. Indicated by the symbol ™, when registered with a government authority it is sometimes indicated by the symbol trademark 22.A peculiar distinguishing mark or device affixed by a manufacturer or a merchant to his goods, the exclusive right of using which is recognized by law trademark 23.a formally registered symbol identifying the manufacturer or distributor of a product trademark 24.a distinctive characteristic or attribute trademark 25.A distinctive name or symbol used to identify a product or company and build recognition Trademarks may be registered with the US Patent and Trademark Office trademark 26.A word, phrase, graphic image, or symbol used by a business or other organization to represent itself or its merchandise Trademarks must be registered with the U S Patent and Trademark Office (in the United States) or with the appropriate international authority in order to be legally recognized trademark 27.A name or symbol secured by legal registration that identifies a manufacturer's or trader's product or service and distinguishes it from other products and services Icons, company names, brand names, and packaging can all have trademark protection Trademark owners have the right to prevent others from using the same, or a confusingly similar mark, but cannot prevent others from making or selling the same goods under a nonconfusing mark Current U S law is based on the Lanham Act of 1946 This act also incorporates the trademark obligations of the United States under the Paris Convention trademark 28.Trademark is protection on slogans, logos, or product names The primary function of trademark is to indicate the origin of goods and to distinguish them from those sold or manufactured by others trademark 29.A word, phrase, slogan, design or symbol used to identify goods and distinguish them from competitive products Trademarks may be registered with the U S Patent and Trademark Office, and similar offices worldwide However, in the US and in other countries with legal systems based on English common law, trademark rights also accrue through common law usage See Service Mark trademark 30.If you say that something is the trademark of a particular person or place, you mean that it is characteristic of them or typically associated with them. the spiky punk hairdo that became his trademark. Mark used by a manufacturer or merchant to identify the origin or ownership of goods and to distinguish them from others. Trademarks may be words or groups of words, letters, numerals, devices, names, the shape or other presentation of products or their packages, or combinations of colours. A trademark (indicated by ^TM or, when registered, by the symbol ) is considered the property of the holder and is protected by law from unauthorized use by others. In most countries, registration is a prerequisite for ownership and protection of the mark. In the U.S., however, the trademark right is granted by the mere use of the mark, though registration often proves legally advantageous. See also copyright trademark 31.distinguishing symbol used by a manufacturer or company that no other manufacturer can use it; distinguishing feature or characteristic associated with a person or thing isim trademark 32.register a name or symbol as a trademark; provide with a trademark (as on a product) fiil trademark 33.A trademark is a name or symbol that a company uses on its products and that cannot legally be used by another company trademark 34.Any word, name, symbol, device, slogan, package design or combination of these that serves to identify and distinguishes a specific product from others in the market place or in trade Even a sound, color combination, smell or hologram can be a trademark under some circumstances The term trademark is often used interchangeably to identify a trademark or service mark trademark 35.A distinctive name or symbol used to identify a product or company and build recognition Trademarks may be registered with the U S Patent and Trademark Office trademark 36.As it relates to domain names a word, phrase or slogan used to identify and distinguish the source of the goods or services Trademark law may be different worldwide If someone registers a domain name such as microsoft to then Microsoft would need to go to the courts in Tonga to fight to get the name back Expensive international litigation is one reason why it is important to protect your trademarks before someone else registers the names trademark 37.A trademark can be a word, name, symbol, device or any combination thereof which is used to identify and distinguish the goods or services of one company from goods or services of another In order to qualify as a trademark, the mark must be used in federally regulated commerce, and the mark must be distinctive In a nutshell, the distinctiveness requirement means that a mark cannot describe the underlying product, or if it does describe the product, the mark must have been used extensively enough in commerce to acquire a certain level of market recognition (i e secondary meaning) Moreover, some marks will not be protected as trademarks, even if they are well recognized by consumers as trademarks (forbidden marks) trademark 38.can be a letter, number, word, phrase, sound, smell, shape, color, logo, picture, aspect of packaging, or any combination of these, which is used to distinguish goods and services of one trader from those of another trademark 39.a name, symbol or other mark that identifies a product to customers, and is legally owned by its manufacturer or inventor trademark 40.any word, name, symbol or device, or any combination thereof adopted and used by a manufacturer or merchant to identify his goods and to distinguish them from those manufactured or sold by others trademark 41.An officially registered and legally restricted name, symbol or representation, the use of which is restricted to its owner trademark 42.A trademark or brand-name is a distinctive sign which identifies certain goods or services as those produced or provided by a specific person or enterprise The period of protection for a trademark varies, but can generally be renewed indefinitely trademark 43.Icon, symbol, or brand name used to identify a specific manufacturer, product, or service trademark 44.Any word, Name, symbol, or device (or any combination thereof) used to identify goods and to distinguish them from those created or sold by others that satisfies applicable statutory requirements trademark İngilizce - Yunanca 1.εμπορική επωνυμία (emporiki eponymia) 2.σήμα κατατεθέν (sima katatethen) trademark 3.φίρμα επωνυμία (firma eponymia) trademark 4.σήμα εργοστάσιου (sima ergstasioy) trademark 5.εμπορικό σήμα (emporiko sima) trademark 6.(n) σήμα εργοστάσιου (sima ergstasioy), εμπορικό σήμα (emporiko sima), σήμα κατατεθέν (sima katatethen), φίρμα επωνυμία (firma eponymia), σήμα (sima) trademark İngilizce - İtalyanca 1.marchio 2.provvedere a marchio trademark